From the prior art; transmission devices are known with which in particular electric or electronic components (e.g. a control unit and/or a power source) stationarily arranged on a vehicle body are electrically connected with components of a steering wheel, which move along with the rotation of the steering wheel. In particular, with such a transmission device, electric or electronic components (e.g. an ignition unit of an airbag module, an electric motor of a superposition drive and/or electric switches) arranged on the steering wheel are supplied with current. An example for such a transmission device is described in DE 411 699.